Call Your Name
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Mikasa estaba muerta y Eren, destruido. No había vuelta atrás, las cosas ya no podían ser cambiadas. Por más que lo deseara ella nunca despertaría de nuevo y él... nunca más sería el mismo, no sin Mikasa Ackerman a su lado.


**Call your name. **

—_Ese día, la humanidad recibió un amargo recuerdo.—_

Sus gritos se perdieron en el bullicio de la destrucción. Sus lágrimas se secaron antes de que pudiera comprender el significado de su llanto. No pensaba con claridad y eso pudo haber sido su último error.

Para Eren fue una suerte tener compañeros que se negaban a abandonarlo. Y, aunque se desgarrara la garganta profiriendo maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, nadie iba a dejarlo allí. Él podría sufrir la muerte de Mikasa en la seguridad del muro Rose.

Su voz, ronca por los gritos de puro dolor, intentaba articular algo más que palabras inconexas, sin resultado alguno. Era demasiado tarde para Mikasa y, posiblemente, también para él. Eren Jaeger siempre se consideró alguien capaz de exterminar a los titanes, eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra. Ahora, aunque deseara eliminarlos más que nunca, no poseía la fuera necesaria para ello.

Había perdido las ganas de luchar. Su voluntad había ido menguando desde la muerte de su madre y ahora no quedaba rastro alguno de lo que alguna vez había sido la esperanza de la humanidad.

Con lágrimas inagotables recorriendo sus mejillas, el titán se dejó cargar, importándole poco el golpe a su orgullo que eso supondría en una situación normal. Una amarga sonrisa se formó en su rostro; por supuesto, _esta_ _no era una situación normal. _

Mikasa estaba muerta y, las tropas, diezmadas; dudaba que pudieran recuperarse de ese golpe. Después de todo, el haber perdido a una de las mejores soldados de la historia no era algo de lo que pudieran recuperarse con rapidez.

Por lo menos, no con la necesaria. Eren lo sabía, desde ese momento, las cosas serían mucho más duras y las situaciones difíciles mucho menos llevaderas sin su hermana. Sí, le daba igual que no existieran lazos de sangre entre ellos. Para el mundo podrían ser simples huérfanos, pero para él Mikasa era mucho más que eso.

Una hermana, una madre, su mejor amiga… Las cosas nunca volverían a ser lo mismo sin ella. Ya no recibiría más miradas preocupadas de su parte, o no podría quejarse de sus constantes recordatorios de mantenerse con vida. Ahora estaba _solo_; tan solo como no lo había estado nunca.

Cuando llegaron a la muralla Rose muchos rompieron en llanto. Otros simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, en señal de respeto a su compañera caída. Entre llantos mal contenidos, la sargento Hanji Zoe abrazó a un completamente disperso Eren Jaeger.

La mujer conocía el sabor de la pérdida, pero comprendía que nunca llegaría a sentir lo que el joven, a sus cortos quince años, estaba experimentando. Amargura, rabia, dolor, frustración… Él no se lo merecía.

Así que tan solo permaneció a su lado, acunándolo entre sus expertos brazos y acariciando sus cabellos manchados de sangre y hollín. Besó su frente en el momento que el cabo Lance Rivaille ordenó su partida. Ayudó al muchacho a incorporarse y lo abrazó una última vez.

—_No te rindas…—_su susurro quedo fue lo último que su mente pudo procesar antes de sucumbir al dolor de la pérdida. Cayó rendido cual pétalo de rosa marchito, sin ser consciente del todo de sus deseos de no despertar nunca.

Cuando abrió sus ojos la noche había hecho acto de presencia. Una luna blanca contemplaba al joven soldado que entre llantos de dolor, contemplaba el paisaje nocturno. Un cielo que parecía comprender su dolor; un cielo teñido de rojo, casi tan rojo como el carmín que manchaba los labios de Mikasa o como el bermellón que cubría sus ropas la última vez que la vio.

No quería vivir esa vida sin ella. Eren se sentía como un verdadero idiota al darse cuenta de que no había apreciado a la chica como tuvo que hacerlo. Su cara preocupada y sus ojos brillantes por su rechazo… Nunca antes se había percatado de esas pequeñas cosas a las que ahora daba demasiada importancia.

_Say what you mean. _

Ahora comprendía lo que Ackerman había querido decirle sin usar palabras. Y se sentía aún más idiota por no haberlo entendido antes. Puede que no hubiera cambiado nada, pero existía la posibilidad de que , aunque sea mínimamente, las cosas no se hubieran desarrollado de esa fatídica forma.

_Tell me I'm right. _

Estaba en lo correcto al pensar en el profundo apego que la joven de naturaleza asiática iba mucho más allá del amor de hermanos, del amor que un amigo le tiene a otro. Pero se sentía horrible al darse cuenta de que esos sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Si tan solo hubiese podido aclarárselo antes… ella no hubiera muerto desconocedora de sus sentimientos. Tal vez no hubiese intentado protegerlo, tal vez… él estaría muerto en lugar de su hermana.

No le aliviaba el hecho de saberse verdugo de su familia.

_And let the sun rain down on me. _

En la oscuridad de la noche Eren profirió un sonido lastimero que no estaba lejos de ser un gemido de puro dolor. El que la luna brillara tanto esa noche no hacía más que empeorar su situación, puesto que le recordaba a ella.

La luna, siempre brillante, la última en pie, la única que tiene la voluntad y la fuerza para poder levantarse cada vez que se derrumba. La que siempre lo observaba y velaba por sus sueños…

Cuánto daría porque el sol apareciese en ese preciso instante y destronara a la hermosa luna, ocupando su lugar en el cielo. Iluminándolo todo, destruyendo las tinieblas de la oscuridad. Eren quería sentir el calor de los rayos de sol sobre su piel para comprender que todo lo que estaba pasando, la muerte de Mikasa, era real. _Verdaderamente real. _

Necesitaba una simple señal, algo que le hiciera abrir los ojos en aquella realidad maldita. Ahora que todo se estaba derrumbando, necesitaba algo en lo que _creer._ Él mismo se había percatado de su poca sanidad física y mental. Si no se aferraba a la vida ahora… probablemente la perdiera en poco tiempo.

Con una fuerza y determinación renovadas, Eren aferró el borde del alféizar, mirando directamente a la luna. Por su mente recuerdos fugaces de su vida con Mikasa Ackerman le daban fuerzas para continuar.

No tenía por qué derrumbarse. Tenía que levantar la cabeza y demostrarle a su hermana que su muerte no había sido en vano. Por esta misma razón, sus gritos se hicieron audibles en todo el valle, tan desesperados como llenos de determinación.

—¡Mikasa! ¡Los mataré a todos y cada uno de ellos! ¡Mírame! — el muchacho inclinó su cuerpo fuera de la ventana. No le importó el saber que podría despertar a sus compañeros, ahora todo eso estaba fuera de lugar. — ¡No dejaré que tu muerte sea olvidada!

Con un grito de determinación pura Eren se lanzó por la ventana y, antes de que sus pies hubieran tocado el suelo, su forma titán tomó las riendas de su cuerpo. Con un último rugido en honor a la mujer que había salvado su vida, el titán desapareció en la oscura noche, prometiendo en silencio, regresar con vida.

_Give me a sign. _

_I want to believe…_


End file.
